


Endure

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "spirit of" fill for mightymaeve's prompt to use these 2 quotes in a story: "He was condemned to suffer from dawn to dusk the torments of unrequited love." and  "Like clinging shadows, they were never seen alone from morning to dusk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Wolfram's tone was flat and he didn't even bother to lean forward in his seat. If Conrad didn't know him so well, he'd think Wolfram wasn't even interested in an answer.

"I know you're not." Conrad poured a measure of wine into a glass and placed it in front of his younger brother without comment. Wolfram didn't usually indulge - especially not with Yosak's somewhat questionable concoctions. "Neither does Yuuri."

"That makes it worse," Wolfram pointed out in the same inflectionless voice. He leaned forward and picked up the glass, swirling it idly before downing the contents in one go. He only coughed a few times, and managed to return the glass to the table. "Yosak's improving," he said when he was capable of speech.

"Another twenty years and we may actually be able to drink this without burning out our stomach lining." Conrad took a much more cautious mouthful. He swallowed, barely managing to hold onto his usual smile.

"Almost enough time for you to admit your feelings for each other," Wolfram replied without heat. "But not nearly enough time for Yuuri. Unless he finds whatever it is he's looking for and leaves me behind."

"Do you still believe he'd do that? After everything you've been through together?"

"Nothing more than what's expected of his loyal servant." A hint of bitterness slipped into his words and Conrad felt oddly relieved. A Wolfram without passion was too alien for comfort. 

"You know you're more than that."

"But never as much as you, his beloved Godfather. You gave him his name. All I've managed to give him is a headache."

"You give him safety, Wolfram, and nights free of worry." Conrad purposely didn't mention the early days when Wolfram's unruly sleeping habits often left Yuuri bruised and befuddled. They'd both settled into calmer sleeping patterns, and everyone in the castle slept better as a result.

"He doesn't worry enough." Wolfram said it as if he was reminding Conrad of a well known fact.

"You worry enough for both of you. A choice you freely made." Conrad touched Wolfram's shoulder, the contact and his voice gentle. As much as it pained him, a love unreturned was an enemy he couldn't battle on Wolfram's behalf. However this ended, Conrad would have to make a sacrifice. It would hurt less if that sacrifice brought his brother happiness.

"I can never leave him, you know. Even if... if someday I must stand guard outside his chamber at night."

"You have other duties, Wolfram. You could be released from service here."

"No, I couldn't."

There, at last, was the conviction Conrad had missed. He'd give anything not to see it now, shining in the too-bright eyes of his dear little brother. An old ache flared in Conrad's chest and he wondered once again, if this was a curse his whole family must endure: suffering the torments of unrequited love in silence and shadow, forever within reach of their beloved, yet never allowed to touch.

::end::


End file.
